


Locker room encounter (pictures)

by StarsInCloset



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInCloset/pseuds/StarsInCloset
Summary: Chris asked Leon out but didn't get an answer, so he confronts Leon in the locker room.





	Locker room encounter (pictures)

It's late into the night, the rookie finally finished his shift and ready to change out of his burden some uniform and hit the warm bed at home.

Chris also stayed up late, looking for an opportunity to confront the rookie alone after the weird confession blurb last week. The rookie neither accepted nor rejected his confession but has been avoiding him all week long. The awkwardness really bothered him, he doesn't want their relationship to end up in this uncertain limbo.

The rookie was unaware of the BSAA captain until he was right up behind him.

"Chris!? You startled me...why are you still here? It' really late...".

Chris scratches his head.

"Ugh...wanted to talk to you alone. About what I said last week at the bar... have you considered...um... what I said?"

Leon couldn't make up an excuse this time to get out of the situation, with his back against the locker door and facing Chris's big figure. He took a deep breath.

"I...I...don't think it's appropriate for us to go out... after all we work in the same building and workplace romance is-"

*DUMF*

Leon got cut off by Chris's sudden slam on the locker behind him.

"Chris!?"  
Now his truly cornered, Chris is right in his face, leaning over with practically no space between them. This made him even more nervous. Chris stares at him with a warm and soft gaze. 

"Leon...stop worrying about the rules... think about how you feel... about me... what I said that day was genuine, despite you might think it's alcohol influenced talks. Every bit of it was true. I will never force you into a relationship with me..."

Leon is speechless after hearing what Chris said, the captain paused for a moment.  
"But if you feel the same way I feel about you... the please don't push me away."

Chris is so close to him, his words were gentle. Leon thought for a brief moment then closes his eyes, accepting the soft kiss from the captain.

After the brief kiss, feeling accepted. Chris smiles .  
"I guess...I'll take that as a yes?"  
The rookie nodded with a blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Older Chris (vendetta to be specific but I had to substitute here since I can't find a good vendetta model) x remake Leon...


End file.
